<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Both Ways by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013298">Look Both Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just told them to look both ways,” Brayden responded, grin starting to spread across his face.</p><p>“I did not.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look Both Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan found a skateboard and ran outside, dragging Robby after him. </p><p>“Seriously?” Steener raised an eyebrow at Jaden.</p><p>“What?” Jaden replied.</p><p>“You just told them to look both ways,” Brayden responded, grin starting to spread across his face.</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“You did,” and at least O’Ry looked sorry to be admitting it.</p><p>“Because he’s Team Mom,” Vince grinned, laughing at the glare he got from Jaden in response.</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Are, too,” Sammy responded.</p><p>“You have ‘mom armed’ Robby several times,” Mac replied, looking apologetic for backing up Vince and Sammy.</p><p>“And you make sure we’re all okay.” Sammy added, “And you always let us stay with you if we need to crash somewhere. And you’re the one who yells at us for doing dumb shit. And -”</p><p>“I get it,” Jaden glared, ignoring the laughter of his teammates.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>